Can't Fake It
by pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope can't fight her attraction to Erin any longer. And when she's given the opportunity to act on her feelings, she finds out whether or not those feelings can be faked or not.


It had been odd, adjusting to having Erin back in the BAU. When she had been revealed to still be among the living, Penelope had been the most relieved. But then, she had been offered a position where she was in charge of the Red Cell team, and Penelope now had to answer directly to her in a number of matters. At first, it had unnerved her, until Cruz had reminded her how much Erin admired her.

And then, she realized that her admiration had turned into something much deeper, much more scary, and so she had started to walk on eggshells when she was around the woman, not wanting to let her know just how much she was affected by her very presence. Until today, when she had went to hand in the report that Erin had asked her to compile and found the woman gone.

Sinking down into her chair, Penelope breathed in the heady scent of Erin's perfume that had permeated the leather. The more she breathed in, the more notes she could pick up, like sandalwood and patchouli. And the scent memory made her horny. It was awful, really, to have such feelings for her boss, for someone who had never expressed an interest in women in the slightest. And here Penelope was, pining after something that could never be.

"Yes, I have those figures for you, Sir."

At the sound of Erin's soft voice, Penelope started and desperately looked around for a way to escape from the office. There was no avenue that would not lead her past the woman, and then she would have to explain why she was so worked up, and it would just never work. Letting out a strangled gasp, she dived beneath the desk, trying to make herself as small as possible. Thankfully, the desk had no gaps where her skirt could slip out from, so she was relatively protected. Or so she hoped.

"What's that scent?"

Penelope tensed as she watched Erin's legs come to a stop in front of her. "I believe that's Ms. Garcia's perfume. It looks like she dropped off the research I requested of her."

"Are you working her to the bone, Erin?"

The woman laughed softly as she took a seat, and Penelope watched as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt, her ankles crossing primly. "No, I'm just thinking up ways to be able to see her more often. I know, it's ridiculous to be mooning over a woman fifteen years younger than I am, but…"

"You're twitterpated. I get that, Erin. And if you find out that she returns your feelings, she's not really your subordinate, now is she?"

Penelope did an internal fist pump as she comprehended the Director's words, a feeling of sweet anticipation filling her body. Erin did return her feelings, and she was hoping that Penelope felt likewise. Now, she just had to think of a way to show her how deeply she'd fallen for her. "No, I guess she's not, Sir. Thank you."

"You deserve a chance at happiness, Erin, after everything you've been through in the last few years. Have a good day."

"You, too."

The office door clicked shut, and then, they were alone. Still, Penelope kept quiet, knowing that if she revealed herself now, Erin would most likely get upset. Instead, she contented herself with studying her shapely legs, taking in the curve of calf and knee, and how slim they looked up close.

Before she could stop herself, Penelope reached out and slid her fingers up and down Erin's left leg. Her hose felt so soft, like silk, and she felt herself grow damp, even as Erin rolled away from her, bending her head to look beneath the desk. "I thought that you were still here."

She gave a small shrug. "I was hoping to catch you while you were alone. I keep trying to think of ways to be in your presence, even if it is only for a short time."

Erin smiled at her and went to say something when there was a knock on her office door. "Erin? Are you in?"

"Shit!" they both said lowly, in unison, and Penelope bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"What could Rossi possibly want?" she hissed as Erin shook her head, shooing her back further as she rolled into place.

"Come in, David," Erin called out, and Penelope bit her lip to keep from crying out when she banged her knee against the side of the desk. It was more cramped than she had thought, what with Erin's legs now occupying half her space. "What can I do for you?"

"No one's seen Penelope for about fifteen minutes, and well, I was getting a little worried. It's not like her to miss a call from one of her teams. Did she stop by here at all?"

"I can't say that I've seen her, no. She probably stepped out to run an errand and forgot to tell Kevin to take her calls for the afternoon." Erin kicked out at her lightly, and Penelope caught her foot, slipping off her shoe and placing it next to her, running her hand up and down Erin's calf. She could tell by the way her toes curled that the movements were pleasurable, and she dared to let go of that foot so that she could pick up the other, sliding the shoe off before running her hands up to her thighs and drawing circles on her legs.

"It still isn't like her not to tell anyone that she's going out." From the sounds that he made in the chair across from Erin's desk, Penelope could tell that he was getting comfortable, and she groaned as quietly as she could. This was something that she wanted to finish, but with him there, she just couldn't. He would know something was up, since he knew Erin intimately.

"Sometimes things come up before we can tell someone," Erin replied as she carefully rearranged herself on the chair, spreading her legs a little and tilting her hips forward. A wicked grin spread across Penelope's face as she took the hint, and she let her hands slip even farther up Erin's legs, encountering the garter belt that held her hose up.

Erin gasped a little, turning it into a yawn, by the sound of it, and Penelope pressed her lips tightly to her leg in an effort to dampen her own sounds of pleasure. Ever so carefully, she unclipped the hose and began to roll the first down Erin's leg as she listened to Rossi. "So, how are you doing? I know that you've been trying to send out subtle signs to Penelope, to let her know that you might want to pursue something with her. Have you gotten anywhere with that?"

"No, no, not really. We haven't really had a moment alone." Once more, Erin kicked out at her, and Penelope stopped rolling down the hose to reach back up and stroke her panty covered mound. Almost imperceptibly, Erin tipped her hips up, and she took the opening, hooking her fingers in the elastic band of her panties and smoothly yanking them down.

"I can see what I can do to help remedy that. If you want the advice, that is."

"I would like that, seeing as how you've known her more closely than I have."

Rossi let out a deep chuckle, and Penelope paused, wondering if he knew what was happening beneath Erin's desk. Waiting for what seemed like a very long time, Penelope slipped her hands back up onto Erin's thighs, tugging them ever so gently further apart. In turn, Erin rolled in closer, and she smiled a little as she waited to hear what the man would tell Erin about her. "Kitten is exactly like her nickname. You have to know how to stroke her, how to make her purr. There are certain things that she loves."

Penelope nodded before pulling Erin in closer. As she listened, the woman rearranged how she was leaning against the desk, and Penelope breathed in deeply. The scent of Erin's arousal filled her senses, and it took everything in her body not to moan and clue Dave in on what was happening. "One of those things are glasses frames. I've noticed how she changes them to match her outfit."

There was a hint of breathlessness in Erin's voice, and Penelope smiled to know that she had put it there. Moving her head in, she brushed her lips against the inside of one of Erin's thighs, loving the feel of her skin jumping against her touch. Snaking her tongue out, she lapped at the soft skin there before dragging her skin up to lap at the folds of Erin's labia. "That she does, Erin. She also enjoys feathers. So many of her pens have them. I wonder if she uses them to tease her lovers?"

There was a slight smirk in his voice, and she paused, wanting to give Erin a moment to catch her breath before she said something. "Well, feathers are certainly fun to play with. I seem to remember that you liked to have them run over your nipples." There was a saucy quality to Erin's voice, something she had heard only once before, and she smiled as she wriggled her tongue between Erin's folds, seeking out her clit. The moment her tongue met that bundle of nerves, Erin coughed, and still Penelope pressed forward, lightly stroking her.

"Do you need me to get you some water, Erin?" When she said nothing, Penelope knew that she was shaking her head. "Are you sure? Your face looks awfully red."

"I'm fine, David," she bit out as she spread her legs a little more, giving Penelope better access to her core. Taking the hint, Penelope slipped her tongue down to tenderly circle her entrance before she started to tongue fuck her. She knew when her nose bumped against Erin's clit, because the woman tightened her thighs every time.

"Are you sure? It sort of looks like you're sweating."

"David!"

"Fine, bella. And yes, I did love when you played with feathers, letting them brush against my body. I seem to remember that you, though, preferred to have them dragged lightly across your lower lips. Those tiny movements would always send you into a frenzy. Come to think of it, you looked just this same way before you came for me. Were you in the middle of doing something naughty before I came in here?"

"N-no," she stammered out as she ground her pelvis against Penelope's face, trying to get in closer contact. Penelope obliged her by digging her fingers into the older woman's hips, holding her in place as she ate her out. "I've just been short of breath all day."

Penelope knew the exact moment she had her orgasm, as the muscles of her thighs tightened almost painfully around her head. "Maybe I should hunt Penelope down then. I hear she can be a great nursemaid, that she can cure everything that ails a person."

"That's good to know." Now that she had gone over the pinnacle, Erin's voice had taken on a sated, feral, quality, and the way those words rolled off her tongue sent shiver through Penelope's body. Erin's foot nudged against her leg, and she smiled a little as she took hold of it and massaged it gently. She knew that her time would be coming, but if Erin tried to reciprocate what she had given, she would be too loud to keep Rossi in the dark.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you some water, bella?" Penelope bristled a little at the term of endearment, and she dug her thumbs into the ball of Erin's foot a little more harshly than she had planned on, causing her to whimper in pain. "Erin?"

"I, I kicked the desk a little hard. Nothing hurts more than stubbing your toe." Penelope sighed lightly as she brought Erin's foot to her lips, kissing the spot she had just manhandled. "Now, I do actually have some work to accomplish today. I'll send Penelope your way if I see her, all right?"

"Sounds good, Erin. Though I don't think you'll have to look very far." She heard the scrape of a chair against the wood floor of Erin's office and relaxed a little. "Oh, and Kitten? Watch your head!"

She couldn't stop the outraged gasp that escaped her throat, and heard Dave chuckled as turned on his heel. Erin, though, wasn't done with him, and she shot back, "Oh, don't be a spoilsport, David. It doesn't suit you."

"Yes, Erin." The door closed on his way out, and Penelope slid out from under the desk.

Looking up at the woman who she now knew so intimately, she looked for some sign that everything was going to be okay. And then, Erin was bending down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, her fingers burying deeply into her hair as she tugged Penelope up into her lap, her free hand slipping down to squeeze her ass. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that?" she panted out when she released her lips.

"No. How long?"

"Oh, for about four months now. So, does this mean we're dating?" Erin's eyes quickly became hooded, as if she was scared that Penelope would reject her after what they had just shared.

"Um, yes. And now, I'm going to seal this relationship with a kiss." Erin smiled radiantly at her and puckered her lips. Penelope grinned back before cupping her chin and giving her the softest of kisses. "Now, I'm going to want to take you out tonight."

Erin nodded her head, her eyes clouded with passion. "And maybe come back to my place for a nightcap?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Penelope stole another kiss before tugging Erin's panties out of the waistband of her skirt. "And I think that I'm going to keep these, if you don't mind." Winking at the woman, she slipped the silk garment into her sleeve before sashaying from the room. There were some things you just couldn't fake, and her reaction to Erin was one of them. She was so glad that Erin felt the same way, too.


End file.
